Restore our Future (pro-Romney)
Donors giving $1M+ to Restore our Future through 11/30/12, according to ProPublica's PAC Track : Miriam Adelson -- Group # 1Jennifer Baeskens * DR. MIRIAM ADELSON(http://www.adelsoncliniclasvegas.com/) Adelson Drug Clinic is a substance abuse center in Las Vegas Nevada. *Total donated to this Super PAC -- $25 Million *Other PACs donated to: Congressional Leadership Fund $ 2.5 Million, Restore Our Future $15 Million, Winning Our Future $7.5 Million *Muckety Map http://www.muckety.com/Miriam-Adelson/85637.muckety *Wikipedia page: Donor Name (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miriam_Adelson#Personal_life) *Political motivations: Adelson is the wife of Sheldon Adelson. She is a drug abuse physician. She is a rebulican like her husband. Her and her husband made major contributions to the Rebulican National Committe following labor union clashes at their Las Vegas properties. Their motives are that they do not want a socialist society. They contributed 100 million dollars to the Romney campaign in order to get his support of Israel. Sheldon Adelson -- Group # 2 Gibran Campos *Chairman and CEO, Las Vegas Sands Corporation *According to Bloomberg Businessweek Las Vegas Sands LLC and its subsidiaries engage in the ownership and operation of Venetian Casino Resort, the Sands Expo and convention center in Las Vegas, Nevada; and the Sands Macao casino in Macau, China. *Total donated to this Restore Our Future -- $15 M *Other PACs donated to: **American Crossroads -- $11.5 M **Congressional Leadership Fund -- $2.5 M **Winning Our Future -- $7.5 M **FREEDORM PAC -- $2 M *Muckety Map *Wikipedia page: Sheldon Adelson *Political motivations: Originally a Democrat Adelson changed his views as he he wealthier. He has supported the republican candidates for many elections. He has donated to the Super PAC's since 2004. He identifies with the Republica's taxing policy. He is "against very wealthy people attempting to or influencing elections. But as long as it's doable I'm going to do it," Adelson said to Forbes Magazine. Bob Perry -- Group # 3--Chelsea Galvez *President, Perry Homes **According to Bloomburg Businessweek ,"Perry Homes, LLC operates as a new home builder in Texas, around Houston and San Antonio. It also arranged finance for home buying." *Total donated to this Super PAC -- $10M *Other PACs donated to: **American Crossroads-- $8.5M **Club For Growth Action-- $1M **Congressional Leadership Fund-- $1M *Muckety Map *Wikipedia page: Bob Perry *Political motivations: Perry was aligned with the Republican Party. He best known for often sponsoring Republican Presidential candidates and Texan GOP State candidates. According to his obituary in the Huffington Post, he was especially famous for doing whatever he could to prevent Democratic rule. In doing so, he donated to the Restore Our Future PAC in hopes of tearing Obama down through advertisements that attacked the Democratic candidate. His reasoning behind his donations to the “Restore Our Future Act” and other GOP PACS, according to npr, was that he believed in the strong Republican models of Texas. His belief generally stems from the idea that as an extremely wealthy founder of a Texas based home building business, he is especially reliant on both state and federal governments compared to the average person. Therefore, because he had more at stake, he was eager to fund Romney’s Campaign, which was against increasing taxes for wealthy upper-class individuals. All in all, by giving to the Repuclican parties candidates, Perry hopes to be able to protect his personal agenda of maintaining the most profitable business model that represents his Republican point of view. Lawrence Ellison -- Group # 4 *CEO, Oracle Corporation *Oracle Corporation manufactures and sells various software and hardware systems. According to Yahoo! Finance Oracle Corporation licenses database and middleware software, including database and database management, application server and cloud application, service-oriented architecture and business process management, business intelligence, identity and access management, data integration, Web experience management and other applications. *Total donated to this Super PAC -- $3M *Other PACs donated to: **N/A *Muckety Map *Wikipedia page: Lawrence Ellison *Political motivations: Larry "Lawrence" Ellison is one of the Top 3 Richest Americans along side Bill Gates and Warren Buffet. Though his company ranks as the 3rd largest software developer behind Microsoft and IBM Ellison is a democrat despite the popular misconseption of being labled a republican. However, Ellison's indirect donation to Romney's republican campaign depicts a peculiar disconnect in Ellison's political affiliactions and his actual political engagements. His donation to a republican Super PAC is unsurprising seeing as someone in his position would want the best benefits to big corporation as he is the highest paid CEO last year. Supporting big corporation tax breaks and loop-holes would definitly be to Ellison's benefit. He also has a habbit of handing over leadership roles when business is down and then taking the reigns when things pick up. Harold Simmons -- Do not select this donor (appears on another page) Julian Robertson -- Group # 5 -- Rioni Lewis *Investment Manager, Tiger Management Corp **According to Bloomberg Businessweek, Tiger Management Corp. is a privately owned hedge fund sponsor. The firm invests in the public equity markets across the globe. Tiger Management Corp. was founded in 1980 and is based in New York, New York. *Total donated to this Super PAC -- $2.25M *Other PACs donated to: *Restore Our Future PAC - $1,000,000 on 10/8/2012Romney Victory Inc - $42,500 on 5/21/2012Republican National Committee - $30,800 on 2/9/2012Restore Our Future PAC - $250,000 on 1/18/2012Restore Our Future PAC - $1,000,000 on 11/22/2011 *Muckety Map Julian Robertson *Wikipedia page: Julian Robertson *Political motivations: In the past two years, Robertson has donated $2.25M 'to the '''Restore Our Future PAC, '''as well as an additional '$75,000 'to both the '''Romney Victory Inc., '''and to the '''Republican National Committee. '''His political motivations monetarily seem to going toward the Republican party. Robert McNair -- Group # 6-- Ryan Libby *Chairman and CEO, Houston Texans *According to Bloomberg Businessweek, "Houston NFL Holdings, LP owns and operates a professional American football team The Houston Texans. The company was founded in 1998 and is based in Houston, Texas." *Total donated to this Super PAC -- $3M *Other PACs donated to: **American Crossroads -- $1M **Restore Our Future -- $2M *Muckety Map *Wikipedia page: Robert (Bob) McNair *Political motivations: McNair owned his own company, Cogen Technologies, before selling it to Enron and CalPERS, but he still retains power plants in New York and West Virgina. McNair resides in the state of Texas which is known for supporting republican candidates with the late president George W. Bush residing in that state. McNair is also highly involved within the community having received the Responsible Citizenship and Community Involvement and the Fellowship of Christian Athletes President and Mrs. George H. W. Bush Community Impact Award. He also has received the Denton A. Cooley Leadership Award from the Texas Heart Institute. McNair sold his business to CalPERS which is a big energy plant. Being that energy and health care are two big topics in politics it is not suprising that McNair would want some of his political agenda to be served. Having an award that reflects the name of a republican president can be a sign as to why he would fund a republican super pac. [5] Jerry Perenchio -- Group # 7 *Founder & Owner, Chartwell Leisure: Living Trust *The company living trust does not seem to come up any where Perencio is concerned. But that was the name put under corp. and title in the PAC track. He is how ever a self made billionair, through entertainment. Through selling univision and signing acts like Elizabeth Taylor his networth continues to grow. Read more. *Total donated to this Super PAC -- 3.5 million dollars *Other PACs donated to: **Restore our future (2012) -- 1,000,000 dollars **Our Destiny -- 100,000 dollars *Muckety Map *Wikipedia page: Jerry Perenchio *Political motivations: Jerry seems to be one that has the motivation to jst be part of the political arena and simply to support it. The Muckety Map tool disscusses his contributions over the years in politics and the government and it is absolutely endless. He funraised for Mccain in the last ellection and has shown his complete dedication to he republican party. I guess his only motivation is to support the repblican party, But judging from the amount of money he has given over the years, one would think he wants some time of role, besides giving all his money away.Details. Stanley Herzog -- Group # 8 *Chairman & CEO, Herzog Contracting Corp. *According to Bloomberg Businessweek "Herzog Companies, Inc. engages in the construction business in the United States. The company specializes in heavy/highway construction, which comprises grading and excavating, aggregate production, structure work, and paving; and railroad construction that include transportation projects, such as track construction and rehabilitation, station construction, bridge construction, and design-build projects. It also engages in the equipment sale and leasing business. The company was founded in 1969 and is based in St. Joseph, Missouri." *Total donated to this Super PAC: $1.25M *Other PACs donated to: **Restore Our Future: $1.25M *Muckety Map *Wikipedia page: Staney Herzog Wikipedia Page: Not Available *Political motivations: According to New York Times, It was stated from Restore Our Fututre, "Created by former aides to Mitt Romney, the former governor of Massachusetts, this "super PAC" began spending money on broadcast and print advertisements early in the primary season. After attacking Mr. Romney’s Republican primary opponents, it has since turned its attention to criticizing President Obama and promoting Mr. Romney’s campaign." James Davis -- Group # 9 *Chairman & CEO, New Balance Athletic Shoes *According to Bloomberg businessweek "New Balance Athletic Shoes (U.K.), Ltd. manufactures footwear and apparel." *Restore our Future- $500,000 (two donations) *Other PACs donated to: **N/A *Muckety Map *Wikipedia page: James Davis *Political motivations: A Boston-based sneaker manufacturer under fire from gay rights activists is seeking to distance itself from a political donation by its chairman, who gave $500,000 to an independent group supporting Republican Mitt Romney for president. The following quote was given by the President of the the company in regards to Mitt Romneys stance, “Mr. Romney’s position on this issue is not reflective of Jim Davis’, my or New Balance’s position and support of the gay, lesbian, bisexual, transgendered community,” DeMartini wrote. “As a company, New Balance embraces the differences in all people and we work tirelessly to create and sustain an environment where everyone — our associates, consumers, customers and guests — are treated with dignity and respect.” Robert Parsons -- Group # 10 *Founder and Chairman, Go Daddy Software Inc. *(According to Bloomberg Businessweek, Go Daddy Software, Inc. operates as a domain name registrar company. *Total donated to this Super PAC -- 1M *Other PACs donated to: **Friends of The Majority -- 25K *Muckety Map *Wikipedia page: Robert Parsons *Political motivations: Robert Parsons seems to just enjoy the game of politics. Very little information at 1 million that he donated to restore our future but, has definitely donated to political endeavors before, including democratic causes. A billionaire with a booming business and a desire for more power, seems to be the only reason why Mr. Parsons would want to contribute to a Super PAC. Steven Webster -- Raymond Arias-Group # 1 *Co-Managing Partner and Co-CEO, Avista Capital Partners (http://www.avistacap.com/team/bio.aspx?id=2) *Total donated to this Super PAC -- $1,000,000 *Other PACs donated to: **Free and Strong America PAC -- $15,000 **Speak Out for America PAC -- $15,000 *Muckety Map (http://www.muckety.com/Steven-A-Webster/205723.muckety) *Wikipedia page: Not Available *Political motivations: Steven Webster's motivations to donate to Restore our Future PAC was to save jobs and make more jobs in the long run. Romney's Super PAC was to help get the country out of debt and start creating more jobs. Webster's private equity firm, Avista Capital Partners waited on the side lines while some companies started to file bankruptcy and once they were up for a decent price, bought the companies and plan to help restore them back to their full potential and create more jobs. Joseph Craft III -- Group # 2 --M. Burke *President, Chief Executive Officer, and Director **According to ALRP , "Alliance Resource Partners, L.P. (ARLP) is a diversified coal producer and marketer with significant operations in the eastern United States. The company was the coal-producing industry's first publicly-traded master limited partnership." *Total donated to this Super PAC -- $1,000,000 *Other PACs donated to: **American Crossroads -- $3.4 million *Muckety Map *Wikipedia page: Joseph Craft III *Political motivations: Craft does not have much support for the administration of President Barach Obama. He believes that Obama is bad for the coal business. When Romney was running, Craft and his partner Kelly Knight held a fundraiser at a farm in Kentuky where they raised millions of dollars to donate to pro-Romney groups. [1] In a video Craft explains the use of coal and the growing need of electricity in the U.S. He states that coal should be imported from states in the U.S. who have coal to states who do not (Example: Kentuky to California). According to Craft , "The critical issue we are going to have to look at is what happens in elections because the only thing in his view that can impede the growth in coal gets back to bad public policy." [2] His statement was not a direct hit toward the Obama administration, however, he did mention this during Obama's term. Edward St. John -- Group # 3 *Title, Corporation (link to Bloomberg Businessweek company overview) *Total donated to this Super PAC -- amount *Other PACs donated to: **Name -- amount **Name -- amount *Muckety Map (link to) *Wikipedia page: Donor Name (link to) *Political motivations: Robert Mercer -- Do not select this donor (appears on another page) John Kleinheinz -- Group # 4 *founder and CEO, Kleinheinz Capital Partners *According to Bloomberg Businessweek Kleinheinz Capital Partners, Inc. is an employee owned hedge fund sponsor that manages the money that goes into the particular hedge fund. The firm primarily provides its services to pooled investment vehicles. *Total donated to this Super PAC -- $1M *Other PACs donated to: **N/A *Muckety Map *Wikipedia page: John Kleinheinz -- N/A *Political motivations: Kleinheinz has managed to be, for the most part, relatively unnoticed politically until as of his last donation to the Restor our Future Super PAC. His donation of 1 million dollars to Mitt Romney's compaign brought him notable media attention. His political motivations are that of a republican seeing as he has also directly donated $10,000 to Mitt Romney. This direct donation is an important thing to factor as it demonstrates that he supports not just the republican party, but he shares the same specific ideals that Romney has. Edward Conard -- Group # 5 -- Monica Lara *Investor, Self Employed **Conard donated through W Spann LLC (a mysterious company) anonymously. According to NBC news, the company was formed by a Boston lawyer who specializes in estate tax planning for "high net worth individuals." Six weeks later the company donated $1 million dollars. http://www.today.com/id/44011308/ns/politics-decision_2012/#.UZ-vabW1EvMThe mysterious donation sparked an investigation and when found to be made up it sparked controversy. Conard came forward and said he was the person who donated the money. http://www.opensecrets.org/news/2011/09/money-men-pro-romney-super-pac.html *Total donated to this Super PAC -- $1,000,000 *Muckety Map http://www.muckety.com/Edward-Conard/83061.muckety *Wikipedia page: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edward_Conard%7CEdward Conard *Political motivations: Edward Conard supports the Republican Party and promoted Mitt Romney's candidacy. "Conard made a one million U.S. dollar contribution to the Super PAC promoting Mitt Romney's candidacy in the U. S. Presidential Election 2012 through W Spann LLC."http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edward_Conard%7C [4] Richard Marriott -- Group # 6-- Amanda Mendoza *Chairman, Host Hotels and Resorts, Inc. http://investing.businessweek.com/research/stocks/snapshot/snapshot.asp?ticker=MAR * The Marriott Hotel is an international supply chain. *Total donated to this Super PAC -- $500,000 *Other PACs donated to: **Restore Our Future $250,000 **Restore Our Future $250,000 *Muckety Map http://www.muckety.com/Richard-E-Marriott/24099.muckety *Wikipedia page: Richard Marriott http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richard_Marriott *Political motivations: Marriott is a partner and friend of Willard Mitt Romney. He is a major donator to the Republican Contributors, meaning he is contributing to Republican/conservative organizations. http://www.historycommons.org/entity.jsp?entity=richard_marriott_1 Rocco Orentzio -- Group # 7 *Chairman of Select Medical Holding *He is economically involved in alot of things. But the main one is the Select Medical Holdings, which is a company thatleads in medical needs. With the prominent Kelser center under it. There are also lots of hospitals attacthed under the corp. rand with his son. *Total donated to this Super PAC -- 1,014,500 dollars *Other PACs donated to: **Restore out future -- 1,000,000 dollars *Muckety Map *Wikipedia page: Rocco Orentzio *Political motivations: Orentzio seems to not have any political motives, but to support the republican party with donatins. But what ever his motive maybe it does not seem political, it seems maily for him. He has alot of organizations just for philanthropy work, and has donated alot of moeny for people's betterment. Such as universities. Paul Singer -- #Group 8 Founder CEO: ''Hedge Fund Elliott Management Corporation: According to Bloomber Buisnessweek ; "Takes an activist approach to investing, frequently amassing significant but minority stakes in distressed or underperforming companies and attempting to foment changeElliott's principal investment strategy is buying distressed debt cheaply and selling it at a profit or suing for full payment." *Total donated to this Super PAC -Info Requested, Elliott Associates LP-$1.1M *Other PACs donated to: **Club for Growth Action-'$100K'Restore Our Future$1M''' **Restore Our Future-'$1M' **Laborer's International Union of North America PAC- $1.1M **House Majority PAC-'$150k' **Majority PAC-'950K' *Muckety Map- Mukety Map *Wikipedia page: Paul Singer *Political motivations: Paul Singer is affliated with many differnt politcal organizations and politicans. He was a major attubitor to George W. Bush campign. Along with that Singer is very active in the Republican Party. In 2011, Singer played a large role in passing legislation that would allow same sex marriage in New York, along with other major GOP donors, throwing his support behind. In 2011, he donated $1 million to Restore Our Future Inc, the Superpac supporting Mitt Romney. In 2012, Singer also provided $1 million to start a fund called American Unity PAC. According to the New York Times, the PAC's "sole mission will be to encourage Republican candidates to support same-sex marriage". John Childs -- Do not select this donor (appears on another page) J.W. Marriott, Jr. -- Group # 9 *Chairman and Chief Executive Officer, Marriott International, Inc. *According to Bloomberg Businessweek, "Marriott International, Inc. operates, franchises, and licenses hotels and timeshare properties worldwide. The company operates and franchises hotels and resorts under various brands" *Total donated to this Super PAC -- $1,000,000 *Other PACs donated to: **Restore Our Future -- $500,000 **Restore Our Future -- $250,000 **Restore Our Future -- $250,000 *Muckety Map *Wikipedia page: J.W. Marriott, Jr. *Political motivations: J. W. Marriot Jr. does not only support Republican candidates, instead he supports those candidates that focus on what is best for the lodging and tourism industry. His family owns the Marriot International Inc., so it is in their best interest to support those that will look out for their business. According to a segment found on NPR, the Romneys and Marriots have been friends for many years. Mitt Romney’s middle name Willard was given to him in honor of the families’ friendship. In an interview they said, “We have just been supportive of him, if Romney wants us to help out on certain things, then we are willing to help.” Mitt Romney served on their board of directors for 10 years, so it is evident that he would be in favor of their business. Marriot Jr., knew that if he supported the Restore our future campaign, the long family history with Romney’s family and the fact that Romney worked with them would be greatly beneficial to them. Bruce Kovner -- Group # 10 *Founder, Caxton Alternative Management LP *New York based trading and investment firm. Their primary business is to manage client and proprietary captial through global macro hedge fund strategies. *https://www.caxton.com/ *http://investing.businessweek.com/research/stocks/private/snapshot.asp?privcapId=171880083 *Total donated to this Super PAC -- 1.5M *Other PACs donated to: **American Crossroads -- 500K **Restore Our Future -- 1M *Muckety Map *Wikipedia page: Bruce Kovner *Political motivations: Bruce Kovner has contributed small amounts to conservative causes since the John McCain campaign, but in 2012 increased his amounts to over 2 million dollars just that year alone. His initial motives seem strictly political until you take a closer look at his relationships and style of work. Close friends with former Vice President Dick Cheney and numerous political officials not just in the US but worldwide and you see that his business of running one of world’s largest hedge funds benefits from these connections. Outside of supporting Romney who was seen to be the most supportive of big business, his connections with give insight into international markets. A small contribution, for a billionaire, to get information that is favorable your business seems like a solid trade off. John Paulson -- Megan Acuna Group # 1 *President, Paulson & Co. Inc. **According to Bloomberg Businessweek , "the firm primarily provides its services to pooled investment vehicles. It also caters to for banking or thrift institutions. The firm manages separate client-focused portfolios. It also launched and manages hedge fund for its clients. The firm invests in the public equity markets across the globe." *Total donated to this Super PAC -- $1 million *Other PACs donated to: **Defend America PAC -- $5,000 **Managed Funds Association PAC -- $5,000 **Free and Strong America PAC -- $5,000 *Muckety Map *Wikipedia page: John Paulson *Political motivations: In 2011, Paulson & Co. donated $61,050 to Republican Congressman and House Speaker John Boehner's campaign, which was more than any other company according to Business Insider. While it may seem like John Paulson's donations go exclusively to right-wing and Republican PAC's and candidates, according to NEWSMEAT over a ten year period from 2000-2010, Paulson "contributed $140,000 to political candidates and parties between 2000 and 2010, 45% of which went to Republicans, 16% to Democrats, and 36% to special interests." In an interview with Bloomberg Businessweek Magazine, Paulson exhibited anger and frustration over Occupy Wall Street protesters picketing his home: "We pay a lot of taxes, especially living in New York ... Most jurisdictions would want to have successful companies like ours located there. I’m sure if we wanted to go to Singapore, they’d roll out the red carpet to attract us. ... We choose to stay here and then, you know, get yelled at. I think that’s misdirecting their anger at the wrong place." From this, one can deduce Paulson's main political alliance falls with Republicans as they strongly oppose raising taxes, which explains his $1 million donation to Restore our Future and support of John Boehner. Additionally, in 2008 he was called before the US House Committee on Oversight and Government Reform and was asked about his low tax rates and their fairness. Paulson was quoted again in Bloomberg Businessweek Magazine replying "I believe our tax situation is fair."